Burgertime
by candy-belle
Summary: The guys almost have a discussion over some burgers. Slash fic featuring the MMG - Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin with bad language and fluff  well as fluffy as the Guns ever get! .


**Title:** Burger-time

**Rating:** 15  
><strong>Summary: <strong> The guys almost have a discussion over some burgers  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Chris Sabin x Alex Shelley  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Bad language and fluff (well as fluffy as the Guns ever get!)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of TNA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written as a request fic for the wonderful darkangel_0410 who wanted a fluffy Gun fic - really hope this is okay hun, you know I'm never that confident about writing these two :S! As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x x

"Here you go, Fatso."

Chris grunted as a warm paper bag landed on his lap. Glaring up at Alex, who was smiling innocently at him, he flipped his best friend the finger before opening the bag and letting out a happy sigh. Without waiting he had stuffed several fries into his mouth before Alex had even sat down beside him. Pulling one of the cheeseburgers out of the bag, he devoured it in three easy mouthfuls giving little nommy noises as he did. It was only as he balled up the wax paper and threw it towards the waste bin – making a little fist of victory when he scored a direct hit - that he realised Alex was watching him, a strange look playing over his features.

"Wha'?" grunted Chris swallowing the last of the burger.

"You're a pig," snapped Alex affectionately.

"Your point being?" asked Chris opening the next burger and devouring half of that before Alex could answer

"A fat pig," added Alex twisting slightly to poke Chris in the side.

Chris frowned and glanced down, swatting Alex's hand away from where it was continuing to poke and pat his side and tummy, huffing, "I am not fat and I..."

"You will be if you carrying on sitting on that fat arse of yours," chuckled Alex smirking at the incredulous look Chris was giving him.

"Fuck you!" hissed Chris, "You know my leg is still fucked up and if I move too soon I'm gonna be out of action for even longer than I already am.." his voice faded into a huff of annoyance. They both knew that him being laid up was doing neither of them any good. He was getting tetchy and Alex was getting lonely. The two didn't make for a good combination.

Devouring another burger and half the fries Chris took a deep breath then, without looking away from the TV screen, he murmured, "So have they said what they're gonna do with you after the pay-per-view?"

Alex stayed quiet, munching on his own bag of goddies, apparently absorbed in the movie they had playing on the tv.

It wasn't until Chris twisted around to look at him, hissing loudly as his knee complained at the move, that Alex finally looked at him. He gave an almost apologetic smile and shrugged murmuring bitterly, "Not really."

"Fuck!" hissed Chris he screwed his eyes shut. He felt like it was his fault Alex was being shelved. If he had been more careful, if he'd taken a second longer to realised that bastard had been out of position they wouldn't be in this mess.

"We could always go visit Roddy."

Chris slowly opened his eyes and tilting his head, he glanced at Alex, frowning slightly as he tried to make sense of what he was saying. His best fiend, his tag team pattern, his lover was looking decidedly innocent and that scared the shit out of Chris as much as it intrigued him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," shrugged Alex going for relaxed and coming off as anything but, "I was talking with Roddy the other day and well he...he happened to mention that..." he took a breath and flicked a strange look at Chris before looking away again, continuing with a slight hesitation in his voice, "They're looking to continue the build up of their tag team division and well I'm mean its already one of the strongest around and ..." he took a long almost nervous sip of his milkshake and without looking at Chris he admitted, "You said yourself its always fun hanging out with Roddy and ..."

"Are you serious?" asked Chris softly.

Alex flicked him a look before he looked away and took another bite of his burger.

Chris leant back against the sofa and let out a long sigh. It was tempting. Even before Alex and then he had been inured they had been underused by TNA. They were both feeling the frustration at the lack of ring time. And it was tempting to go back to go to another franchise. They had always had fun there and as Alex reasoned they had old friends there. He jumped as an elbow dug into his side resulting in him glaring at Alex before he realised what the elbow had been for. Absently reaching for offered milkshake he took a few good mouthfuls before handing it back to Alex, murmuring softly, "I've got one condition."

Alex cocked an eyebrow at him but didn't saying anything. Instead he closed his mouth over the straw Chris had just finished sucking on and took a long gulp of milkshake, locking his eyes with Chris as he did.

Suddenly finding his brain filled with images that had nothing to do with their future and everything to do with the very real present, Chris took a few more bites of his burger and a few more fries, using the act of eating as a delaying tactic before finally murmuring, "I don't care where we go as long as we go together. Whatever happens - wait for me to get better...please?"

There was a moment's silence then Chris was grunting in pain, cursing as Alex slapped his good leg accidently knocking that into his bad leg, the younger man exclaiming loudly, "Well d'ugh. How else can we got those damn tag team belts if I go on my own, you dickhead? Of course we're gonna go together – god I swear your brain is made of mush sometimes!"

Chris opened his mouth to yell at him but then catching the look in Alex's eyes he suddenly bit back his response as he realised what Alex had said without saying. Giving him a half smile in return he nudged Alex with his elbow. Waiting for Alex to look at him properly he dove forward and stole a quick kiss, laughing loudly when Alex wrinkled his nose and pushed him away snapping indignantly, "Eew get off me! You've got burger breath, lard arse."

Laughing as he took another bite of his burger – purposely flinging a fry at Alex's head - he leant back and wondered not for the first time what he would do with Alex in his life. He was just grateful he did have him because he sure as hell didn't want to contemplate the alternative.

FIN x


End file.
